Sam's TWU Adventure Chapter 12
by DuffyDreamer
Summary: My daydreams mixed with the Teen Wolf story line and characters.


Chapter 2:

Yay, the universe has granted me another day! Thank you! Hopefully today will be fun!

Wow, 11:30 I slept in! Hah yeah man!

Well breakfast first. More like brunch though..

A smoothie sounds nice.

*IM SO FANCY, YOU ALREADY KNOW!

Ugh I need to change that ring.

Nothing against Iggy but... No

"Yello?"

"Sam! It's stiles."

I'm dead, I literally just died.

Someone call 911 I'm going into shock and need mouth to mouth.

Preferably from Scott or stiles..

Or Derek...

"He-hey stiles."

I need to work on breathing!

"So Scott is out with his mom today and I don't want to be alone all day so you want to hang out?"

Stiles?! Hang with me!

Hold the phone! Haha!

No seriously I think the phone is slipping out of my sweaty hands.

Sweaty from my fangasms.

Man those things are coming frequently lately. Wonder why.

Oh wait, I'm living in the freaking Teen Wolf heaven! How could i have forgotten!?

"Sam?"

"Haha oops sorry Stiles I was thinking about something. Yeah sure, love to hang!"

"Ok. See you around 2:00 at my place?"

"Ok sounds great."

"Bye."

"Adios!"

Hella yeah, I can speak spanish too.

Oh my flippidy flop I'm hanging with stiles!

Suppressing giddiness...and...failed.

The patient has exploded in happiness.

Mission failed.

What will I do in 2 hours. Hmm. Well I will finish my smoothie while watching some tv, and then go get ready. Yep sounds like a plan Stan!

Ok now to my awesomely awesome car. Oh thank g, stiles' address is already in my gps!

BOOM!

Ooh I'm gonna roll the windows down! Ahh yeah, that's nice.

Wow, I'm already here! Heh heh I must have zoned out again.

Awww look, stiles is standing outside waiting for me. He's such a cutie.

"Hey Sam."

"Stiles." I say as a flash a flirty smile.

His house is so cool! Ooh I want to see if his room is like the show! But that would be weird to just ask to see someone's room.

Eh who cares.

"Stiles, show me your room. Please."

Yeah no, the please didn't make it any less awkward...

"Ok."

Wow awesome. He's so chill about it!

Guys...

Yep, just like the show.

"Ok cool, thanks."

I saw those eyebrows stiles! Don't you question my motives!

He walked out of his room first, which gave me enough time to steal a shirt and shove it in my purse.

Well it's not technically stealing if its a dream.

So "borrowing"

We'll go with that.

Never going to wash it.

Must have it's smell forever.

I. Am. Not. A. Stalker.

"So Mario or Halo?"

Hmm I was never good at halo in my other body but...

"Whichever one I always beat you on."

"Oh so neither?"

"Haha stiles, very funny."

Ooh cute and sarcastic? So why exactly is Lydia with Mr. Jerkface Jackson?

Well one thing is true, muscle memory is awesome. And turns out Sam is excellent at Halo! Who would have known!

*cough cough stiles cough cough

"Well I say it's time for pizza."

Oh no, he's learned my weakness! I tried hiding it for do long, how did he figure it out!?

Oh, right, I've been eating his food since I first walked in the door.

*face palm

"What kind Sam?"

"Whatever's good with you!"

He ordered and after a little longer of playing video games the pizza arrived.

As stiles went on to talk about Lydia(dawww), school and worrying about Scott getting first line, I listened and devoured the pizza.

Mmmmm melted cheesy goodness!

*mouthgasm*

And after a bit more video games and a lot more pizza I had to head out because if my phone is correct, which it is of course, it was nearly 7 at night.

"Gotta go stiles, but call me whenever okay?"

"Oh yeah, wow, it got late fast. I'll call you later I guess."

I smiled one last time before climbing into my car.

My glorious car. It deserves a theme song.

He stood and waved to me as I left. What a sweety.

Home my homie! It's been so long!

Direct me to your nearest fridge and bed.

Oh wait, I have an evening run to attend to first.

Dang.

But when I get back, those orders will still be the same plus a shower.

Okee dokee my all black running outfit is making me feel like a goth.. Or a vampire..

Hah if so I would fit right in to the Teen Wolf universe. B/c everyone has some supernatural ability.

Except me.

*tear tear

No wait! I have a power!

I can inhale food ten times faster then the average person! Ah hah! I knew I was special!

Wow I hasn't even noticed I was still running!

Score 2 for muscle memory.

But wait, crap I'm lost again. That's the only bad thing about running in the darker hours in a neighborhood you've never been to before.

Yeah! Back home and done running! Though with Sam's strength I'm enjoying running!

Well better take a shower get a snack and head to bed.

Man I miss my mom. I better call Sam's. Maybe it'll help.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey sweetie. Aren't you suppose to be in bed at this hour?"

"Yeah i just wanted to call you before I went to sleep."

"Aww ok well I miss you and love you sweetie. And I'll be back the first day of school."

"Ok. Love you!"

"You too. Bye."

Well, I'll finally meet my mother.

Sleepy time!

AHHH I HUGE FIREBALL IS CRASHING DOWN TOWARDS MY ROOM HEEEEEELP!

Oh, hah, wait...that's just the sun.


End file.
